The Food Safety Modernization Act allows the FDA to improve the food safety system and better protect the public. By partnering with state regulatory labs the FDA can more effectively prevent food safety problems rather that reacting after a problem has arisen. Accreditation is necessary for this state and federal integrated food safety system. Therefore, MSCL proposes to obtain ISO 17025 accreditation for methods used for extraction and analysis of pesticides in manufactured jams/jellies and edible ice, as well as analysis of metals (mercury, lead, copper, and arsenic) in edible ice. Additionally, MSCL plans to expand their accreditation scope to include microbiological methods for the detection of E. coli in edible ice and jam/jellies. Data will be shared with the FDA via eLEXNET, and will enable the FDA to better depict enforcement actions.